Tribute to the Time Mistress, Ultear
by Cozumi
Summary: I really really love Ultear, she's my favourite character in Fairytail (probably sounds weird for a girl to say this but..) This story is all about her, based on ch335. Enjoy! :D


Fairytail

In Memory of Ultear; my favourite character.

Ultear, she was the Mistress of Time, one of the few powerful magicians who held the rarest of lost magic. Ultear was one of the Magic Council members, but in truth, she was the Head of the Seven Kins of Purgatory of Balam Alliance, Grimoire Heart, _the strongest dark guild_. Gray, he was only a mere ice wizard of Fairytail. He was not even an S-rank magician and someone at his caliber shouldn't be able to defeat Ultear but yet he did.

Ul, mother of Ultear, taught Gray the path of ice, she saw in Gray the child that she thought she had lost and had foolishly given up searching for her. She taught Gray everything she knew about Ice Magic and the way of Life. Ul, she had passed her days, with little Lyon and Gray, having a rather satisfactory cheerful life. In the day, she had fun and laughed together with her silly disciples yet at night, crying for the child she lost. It was a façade, to stay strong when Ul knew she was not.

To Ul, Gray and Lyon was the only last reason she had for living, to cling on to what little happiness she could find. Her life was hollow and dull, when her husband, when her beloved Ultear left her. Little did she know that Ultear was waiting for her, and that what Ultear didn't know was that Ul had never stop loving her.

Gray, he was a child adopted by Ul, together with Lyon when his hometown was destroyed. He was taught magic by the mistress of Ice and Gray knew that he loved Ul, not only as his master but as a mother. The tears of Ul Gray saw at night, he did not understand when he was younger but knew when he was older. Gray was devastated when even Ul left him, when Ul had sacrificed her life to save him. He regretted his actions immediately.

But even Gray knew when to bury the grief in his heart, believe in his master's teachings and to move on in his life. He stopped mourning and start walking, not for himself, but for his master, for his friends in Fairytail. Gray wanted to repay his Master in some form, with his life, to show that he had put her magic to good use._ Gray started believing in life, in hope. _

Ultear, she was a tragic lady, the misunderstanding that leads to her feeling abandoned. Her mindset became twisted, she became terrible. The truth to be, she was only just _a victim of circumstances _after all. In truth, she was just a silly girl who believed that she can bring 'lost' time back despite all the wrongdoings. Ultear had tread on the wrong path, the road of evil, killing and scorning at weaker beings, manipulating people like pawns on chessboard. She had destroyed many lifes, Gerald's, Erza's, _so many more._ She had lived her life in that way for many years, serving under the wrong lord, for Master Hades, for herself. She had foolishly believed that eventually in the end, people whom she killed can be brought back alive.

It was foolish, but she just wanted to believe.

Grimoire Heart, the darkest guild in Fiore, was the only form of family to Ultear. Yet, she betrayed them all in the end, to protect herself, to protect her future. She had wanted to use Zeref, but neither for world domination nor world devastation. What she had really wanted was to bring her beloved mother back. Ultear's little wish was just to see Ul again, to have the warmth of a family that she had always imagined.

It was her dream, deep down inside her heart. _Not superficial, just the truth._

In the battle on Tenrou Island, Gray brought Ultear to her senses, it was only through a fight of willpower that awoke her. Ultear had wanted to close her heart forever but she had saw in the memory of the melted ice, that she was actually never forgotten by her mother. Gray, he had opened her eyes, leading her to believe again. Ultear; _what have I been fighting for all these years. What have I been believing and dreaming of._

Ultear was regretful at whatever she had done. She was remorseful and had sworn to stand on the path of light. Her heart, however, was still shaky and weak. She tried her best, she definitely did.

Gray, whom Ul had sacrificed herself to protect, was able to save Ultear, the lost child of his master, from the abyss of darkness. Perhaps it was by coincidence that they met, or simply a predestined encounter created by Ul. It was a circle, to give and to take, to help and to return, and Gray was thankful that he was able to do something, even if a little, to repay Ul.

Crime Sorceire was formed eventually, after 7 years. Meredy, Ultear and Gerald tried to amend their sins, by eradicating the growing darkness in the world, to prevent anybody else from falling like them. _But it wasn't enough, it was impossible to revive the souls of those whom they killed. _They knew but continued to fight on. It was the only thing they can do, to destroy the darkness and to hope for the light.

Yet when Ultear saw Rogue, an unexpected darkness crept up in her heart. She became the same terrible person she was once again. In order to salvage what was left of her sanity, she sacrificed herself to save the world. To use the _forbidden magic,_ she knew she had to do it. Even if it was just _one minute, _she had hoped to save someone. Even if it's a _single _person. She had just wanted to do something, to save someone.

_Or to save herself, from this mad asylum of a world, to free herself from her dark past._

It was tragic. She had thought that her 'time' was worth a lot, but in the end she had died thinking that her 'one minute' was simply useless. She had died hoping to save somebody but believing she was unable to and had failed to do so. _But did she know, her time was what the world needed. She had saved the world, saved humanity and eventually … herself._

If only Gray knows how Ultear felt, the gratitude she had for him. If only Gray knew how Ultear sacrificed herself, to save the world, to save him, _just like how Ul did. _If only Gray could show Ultear what _love _really is, it might have been what was needed to save her, in the end.

_Tragic Mistress of Time._ _You are honorable, powerful, invincible, yet you fell to your own darkness in your heart. You tried to salvage your sanity but died believing in despair. But if only you knew that you had saved the world, you will probably have left smiling … _

(Fairytail Manga Chapter 335)


End file.
